


Look At My Goddamn Pout

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, Look At My Fucking Ship, M/M, Rare Pairings, TV Show Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat





	Look At My Goddamn Pout

It’s not that Kyle doesn’t enjoy watching TV with Gary. He does and always has- since they started hanging out in high school anyway. They’ve got a few series they’ve both binged start to finish. Mainly medical and crime dramas that Stan didn’t happen to ever want to watch with him.

But he’d seen this episode before, obviously. They both had. Yet Gary was just sitting there all enraptured when they could’ve been doing literally anything else!  
Kyle starts simple. A poke here, a quiet, annoyed ‘Gary’ there. Then more: small pushes, hand squeezing, fussing with his perfectly done hair. That last one obviously got on Gary’s nerves. His eyes squinted every time Kyle was doing it, but Kyle was allowed to get away with it as always. Besides a scowl though, Gary ignored everything. Kyle could feel a scowl of his own forming.

Last ditch attempt came as the commercials ended for the third time. Throwing his leg over the other’s, Kyle straddled Gary’s meticulously ironed tan slacks.

Light brown eyes went wide with surprise for a grand total of two seconds before Gary switched over to looking annoyed. “Kyle?! Temperance is about to find out what happened to her mother!!”

“We already know what happened Gary,“ Kyle groaned back, leaning forward to catch his boyfriend’s lips.

The hand that got placed over his mouth, while also soft, was not what the young man had wanted at all. Kyle felt his eyebrows stitch together and he let out a muffled, “What the fuck?!“

Gary jerked his hand back again, brows jumping up and eyes getting wide all over again. “Oh gosh, Kyle I- I- Oh I’m so sorry, I just-“

He was still peeved. They’d been at this for years now. But Gary still had... moments and days where his knee jerk response could get even a little hostile. Hostile for Gary anyway, which mostly involved isolating himself and brutal snipping. He couldn’t be honestly pissed with the cause behind that in mind. So Kyle feels his shoulders drop and he huffs through his nose. “Do you want me off?“ he asks, cutting Gary off.

“No!“ Gary’s hands shoot up to his arms, holding the other in place despite the fact that the red head hadn’t tried to move at all.

His lip twitched up but he wasn’t going to act like some spoiled kid who’d just gotten their way. “’Kay. Am I just gonna sit here then or...?“

“Art typically does.“ A sheepish smile creeps over Gary’s face. The smile is almost instinctive even now. Gary still throws it on in place of irritation, confusion, panic, even sadness sometimes. This is one of the third type- twitchy and crooked and wide eyed.

“I didn’t realize a guy could get so rough with art.” Kyle smirks, hoping offhandedly that he isn’t being stupid by pressing and flirting.

Gary turns scarlet in an instant and laughs like a squeaky toy. “Right yeah, well uhm... You’re obviously an interactive piece.”

Kyle leans just a little closer again, “Your favorite piece?“

“Heaven’s above! Of course you are!“ Gary’s hands take both sides of Kyle’s face. Thumbs stroking his jaw and cheeks. “What kind of a question is that?“

“The ‘I wanted to hear you say it’ kind.“

Gary laughs again but this time it’s softer. A good match to the way his eyes have turned into melted caramel. “You’re absolutely my favorite, my beautiful saint.“


End file.
